Ask Team Morningstar
by Navek
Summary: Natsu and company promote a blog. What could possibly go wrong?


" _ZZZZRTRTSRTRSTRTRTRSTRS_...it on?" Zeke asked as the recording lacrima showed an extreme close-up of Lucy as she fiddled with it.

"I think." The blonde replied.

"Is the red light on?"

"Why are we doing this again?" Natsu asked from offscreen. "Didn't we do something like this three years ago?"

"Has it really been that long?" Alyssa pondered.

"I know right?" Happy asked. "Kinda makes you wonder why we haven't gotten to the Tower of Heaven Arc yet."

"My former cabin boy had a saying; sometimes shit just happens." Alexander stated.

"Former? What happened to him?" Hoshi asked.

"Manatees. Poor bastard never them coming."

"Okay, it's on now!" Lucy said as she backed away from recording lacrima, revealing the entirety of Team Morningstar hanging out inside Natsu & Happy's house.

"What's up, dear readers?" Zeke asked. "Now I know you may be thinking; what's this about and where's the next Homecoming chapter?"

"Don't worry about that!" Alyssa said with a smile. "Navek and xpegasus are still working hard on it."

"So please, be patient." Hoshi said with her hands together. "Quality writing takes time."

"Ya. The last thing we need is for this series to become the Fairy Tail equivalent of _My Immortal."_ Lucy chimed in, shivering at the mere mention of that infamous fanfiction.

"What's that?" Happy asked Lucy.

"It's better you don't know."

"Back on topic, we got some exciting news." Zeke interrupted. "As of today, Navek has created a new tumblr blog called Ask Team Morningstar."

"Now some of you may remember that one-shot we did a while back called Ask the Cast." Lucy explained. "Well, it took long time…"

"A lot longer than it should've…" Alex said under his breath.

"...but Navek has realized that isn't the right place for us to answer questions." The blonde finished.

"So if you want to ask us any question…" Natsu started to say.

"As long as it's not about spoilers." Hoshi quickly chimined in.

"...then go on to Tumblr and search askteammorningstar."

"Why? Because a brand new blog isn't big enough for Google to give a shit." Alexander stated.

"We hope to answer your questions soAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed as Team Maelstrom burst through Natsu's wall using Elfman as a battering ram.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zeke shouted.

"MY MEAT LOCKER!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The hell are you doing here, tin can?" Alyssa asked.

"We heard about your Ask Blog." The redhead replied with a confident smile. "And we want in."

"Ya, why the hell do you guys get the special blog?" Gray asked. This was answered by Natsu punching him in the face.

"Because we're the main characters, Ice-Hole!"

"Suck it, Fire-Dick!" The ice wizard shouted before leaping at his rival. The two were quickly at it, beating the shit out of each other.

"The fans deserve a real man to answer their questions!" Elfman shouted.

"Even some of the...naughtier questions." A clearly drunk Cana said with a seductive wink.

"Bullshit!" Gajeel shouted as he suddenly kicked through Natsu's other wall.

"Ya! If there's any team that deserves an Ask Blog, it's the Unholy Trinity!" Natalie shouted.

"Especially the naughty ones!" Robin chimed in.

Suddenly, another wall exploded.

"Oh, please." Evergreen stated. "The Thunder Legion is clearly the best team for the blog!"

"Ya! We're the only team that's canon!" Bickslow shouted.

" _Canon! Canon!"_ His dolls chanted.

"Sorry about the wall." Freed and Reginald apologized with a bow.

"What about us?!" Levy shouted as Team Shadowgear burst in.

"Why is everyone bursting through the walls today?" Zeke asked.

"Um...guys?"

"What is Happy?" Lucy asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was the last wall." The blue cat stated, getting everyone's attention. Just as the foundations of the house started to shake.

"OH FU…"

And instantly, the rest of the house fell on them, knocking the various Fairy Tail teams out and destroying the recording lacrima.

 **Author's Note:...well, that happened. Anywho, you can also PM your questions to either me or xpegasus and we'll feature it on the blog.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
